Hay Bale Maze
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: what could of happened during Hay Bale Maze
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: Hay Bale Maze

Luke- 40

Lorelai- 38 almost 39

April- 13

William- almost 1

Rory- 24

Logan- 26

Lorelai, William, and April we're all eating lunch together on the day of the Hay Bale Maze

april is eating a cheeseburger,fries, and a strawberry milkshake

Lorelai is feeding William baby food from a jar and eating a cheese burger,fries, and has a cherry coke

''so kido are you excited about the Hay Bale Maze?'' Lorelai asks April

''oh yea looks like load's of fun'' April says sarcastically

''good we will go after lunch ok?'' Lorelai says

''ok'' April says and eat's her stuff

''here buddy do you want a fry?'' she asks the baby

Luke comes over to the table '' ah what do you think your doing?'' he asks her

''giving your son a fry why?'' she asks him

''I don't want him eating that crap your starting it on him early'' Luke says

''Luke relax it's ok he's almost a year and has teeth to chew so he can have a fry even then doctor said at his last check up that he's ok to eat soft food's'' she tell's him

the baby nibbles on the fry and just looks up at Luke

''mmm'' William said

''is that good buddy?'' Lorelai says and smile's

''I can't watch this this is no unhealthy'' he says and walk's away

Lorelai just watches him and smile's and goes back to feeding the baby

The door to the diner open's and William looks over at the door when he hear's the bell's 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''hey mommy's over here baby'' she says with a spoon full of food for William

Luke looks up from fixing the toaster

''Mia hey!'' Luke says and hug's her

''Nice to see you Lucas'' Mia says

''You're the only person in the world who can call me that Mia'' Luke says

''I know this'' Mia says

''I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later'' Luke says and looks at Lorelai

''Whatever Lucas'' Lorelai says

''Mia!'' Lorelai says and get's up and hug's her

''Hello by baby'' Mia says and hugs her back

''so how who these 2 cutie's your's?'' Mia asks her

''um Mia this is APril she's 13 and Luke's daughter but not mine but this little one is mine this is William hels almost a year'' Lorelai tell's her

''April this is Mia she used to own the Independence Inn where I used to work

''Hi'' April says

''its nice to meet you April'' Mia says

''so another festival what one is it this time?'' Mia asks

''it's called Hay Bale Maze you see all those hay bales out there they are in a maze and people go through it and get lost it's big fun'' Lorelai says

''sound's fun'' Mia says

''yea we we're going to get lost in it after lunch Rory and her boyfriend Logan should be here in a little bit she would love to see you'' Lorelai tell's her and give's William another fry to keep him occupied

''good I would love to see her how she doing she has a boyfriend?'' Mia asks her

''yea and she's great and thriving and graduate's from Yale soon'' Lorelai tell's her

''I guess she's not little Rory Gilmore anymore'' Mia says

''no not at all'' Lorelai says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

William start's to get fussy

''shh I know little man your getting uncomfortable sitting in the carriage come here'' she says and pick's him up and sit's down with him in a chair

Rory and Logan walk in

''wow the famous Luke's' Logan says

''this is it oh wow Hey mom Hi little brother Hey April oh wow Hi Mia she says and goes to hug each one of them and kisses her brother's and mom's cheek

''hey sweetie HI Logan look baby it's your big sister'' she says to William

''Hey Lorelai'' Logan says

''um Logan this is April my step sister and Mia she used to own the Independence Inn where my mom used to work and you remember William right it's nice to meet you April'' Logan says

'HI'' April says says

''um Mia this is my boyfriend Logan'' Rory says as she introduces the two of them

''Logan Huntzberger'' he says

''how do you do'' Mia says and shakes his hand

''so what are you guy's doing/up to today?'' Rory asks her mom

''well we just came to get some lunch then we we're going to go get lost in the Hay Bale Maze for a while

''cool sound's fun'' Rory says

''sit sit'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

Rory and Logan pull up chair's and sit down at the table

''you wanna peruse the menu?'' she asks him

''sure let's purse'' he says

''ok well we are going to go we will see you guy's back at home for dinner tonight'' Lorelai says as she's putting William back into the carriage

''ok bye mom'' Rory says

''come on kido's'' Lorelai says to April and William

''you coming Mia?'' Lorelai asks her

''let's go'' Mia says

''bye dad'' April says as they leave the diner

''have fun sweetie'' he says

Lorelai,April,Mia, and William leave the diner together 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Rory hey!'' Luke says as he comes over to the table

''Hey Luke'' Rory says

''Hey Logan'' Luke says

''How s it going, man? Logan asks him and shake's Luke's hand

''Good good So what brings you to this neck of the woods?'' Luke asks them

''Ah the spring fling and it s my neck -- of the woods I mean I wanted to show Logan around'' Rory tell's him

''Well it s good to see you'' Luke says

''Yeah you too'' Rory says

''You guys know what you want or do you need a minute?'' Luke asks them

''um I think we're ready to order are you ready to order?'' Rory asks Logan

''yea I am'' he says

The kid's order

Rory Sighs and checks the cell phone again

''She'll call you Now put it away'' Logan says

''But...'' Rory says

''Put it away'' Logan says

''Hmm You know it s so not a big deal'' Rory says

''What isn't?'' Logan asks her

''Not getting this job I mean It s not even my first choice What I really want is the Reston fellowship and not getting this job is just so not a big deal'' Rory says

''Okay'' Logan says

''Yeah I mean and Providence it s no Manhattan'' Rory says

''That s true because it s Providence'' Logan says

''Right'' Rory says

Luke brings thier food to the table

''thanks Luke'' Rory says

''yea thank's Luke'' Logan says

Luke walk's away 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halfway through the hay bale maze William start's to get fussy and doesn't want to be in the carriage any longer and is letting Lorelai know it

''ok ok baby we're gonna go home you ready kido I need to get him down for his nap'' Lorelai says

''ok yea I'm ready let's go'' April says

''you can come back later maybe if Rory and Logan want to go'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok'' April says

''ok Mia I really need to get home and get William down for his name so we will see you later'' Lorelai says

''ok baby I'll be over at the Inn'' Mia tell's her

''ok'' Lorelai says and walk's away with William and April

Mia get's on the hay bale maze bus and head's over to the Inn

back at home Lorelai gives William a bottle and sit's with him and hold's him until he finish's his bottle and start's to get sleepy then lay's him down in his crib and leave's the room quitely and shut's the door and goes to watch a movie on the couch with April

later on Rory and Logan get home

''Hello!'' Rory says loudly

Lorelai get's up off the couch

''shh honey please your brother is asleep'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh sorry'' Rory says

''that's ok your lucky that he can sleep through anything come in we we're just watching a movie'' Lorelai says

''ok I guess we won;t stay then I wanted to go and see Lane and the boy's anyway'' Rory says

''no hunnie please I want you to stay'' Lorelai says

''no I promise we'll be back for dinner'' Rory says

''ok have fun'' Lorelai says

''we will come on Logan'' Rory says

''bye hunnie'' Lorelai says

''Bye'' Rory says

Rory and Logan leave the house

Lorelai goes back into the livingroom with April to watch the movie 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While April and Lorelai are watching the movie lorelai can hear that William is rolling and moving around so she decides to get up and go check on him

''I'll um I'll be right back sweetie'' Lorelai tell's April

''ok'' April says

Lorelai leave's and goes into April/William/Rory's room to check on him and see's that he can't get to sleep and looks up at her

''hey buddy can't sleep come here come to mommy'' she says and pick's him and his blanket him and sit's with him in the rocking chair and rock's with him and tries to get him to sleep

William get's fussy

''what's wrong baby you don't want mommy to hold you are you wet do you need your diaper changed?'' she asks him and bring's him over to the changing table and check's

''your not wet baby'' she says but put's a new diaper on him concerned the other one might of been bothering him and button's him back up and tries to rock him again but he want;s to get down

Lorelai put's him down on the floor

William stand's up using her leg's for support and looks up at her

''you don't want me to hold you baby'' she says and pick's him up again and tries to rock him again and stay's with him in the bedroom for a while trying to see if he will fall asleep if she fall's asleep with him 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory and Logan get home later on and walk through the door and come into the livingroom

''Hey April where's mom?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know she's been in your room with William for a while trying to get him down for a nap'' April tell's her

''oh ok'' she says

''Logan stay here with April and I will be right back'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says

Logan sit's on the couch next to April and Rory goes to her room and knock's on the door and open's it slowly and see's her mom asleep with a sleeping William in her arm's

Lorelai open's her eyes slightly

''hey hun'' she says

''hey shh'' she point's to William

''he's fnally out?'' she asks her

''yea look's like it'' she says and smile's

''hey do you want to do me a favor and order the foor and I will put him down and I'll be out in a minute'' Lorelai says

''ok'' she says and leaves the room quitely and closes the door

Lorelai put's William down in his crib and open's the door and leave's the room and closes the door softly and goes out into the livingroom

''hey is he down?'' April asks her

''yea he is finally Hi Logan'' she says

''good'' April says

''Hey Lorelai'' Logan says

''so are you guy's getting hungry Rory is ordering the food'' Lorelai says

''yea I'm starving'' April says

''good because we usually order one of everything off the menu'' Lorelai says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later on everybody is sitting down eating at the table when Luke walk's in the house

''Hello'' Luke says

''In here hunnie'' Lorelai says

Luke walk's into the kitchen

''Hey'' she says and kisses

''hey baby'' he says

''take a seat I will get you a plate'' she tell's him

Luke walk's over to the table and kisses William on the head and sit's down at the table

Lorelai gets him a plate and comes back to the table and gives it to him and Luke help's himself to some food

''thank's babe'' he says

''hey dad'' April says

''hey sweetie how was your day?'' Luke asks April

''it was fun'' April says

Lorelai sit's down and givs William one of those chinese fried chicken finger to chew on

''did he have his nap today?'' Luke asks her

''yea he did he just woke up a little while ago'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh good'' Luke says

William pick's up his sippy cup and drink's from it

''good buddy?'' Rory asks him

''mmm'' he says

'' so April after dinner Logan and I we're going to go check out the Hay Bale Maze then maybe go to Weston's to get some pie do you want to come with us?'' Rory asks her

''sure the Hay Bale Maze in the darkness sound's fun'' April says

''ok great!'' Rory say

They all eat together 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner

''ok mom we are going to go now'' Rory says

''ok have fun guy's'' she says

Rory, Logan, and April all leave the house

''hey do you want to and go give William his bath upstair's and get him in his pajama's while I clean up down here then by that time he will be ready to settle down and have his last bottle for the night before he goes to bed?'' Lorelai asks Luke

''ok sure hun'' he says

''ok thank you'' Lorelai says

''come on messy boy'' Luke says and get's him out of his highchair and take's him upstair's

Lorelai clean's up the kitchen

after William's bath he bring's him downstair's

''hey there's my two favorite guy's did you have a good bath buddy?'' she asks him and kisses him on the head

''you smell so good are you ready for your bottle?'' Lorelai asks him and goes into his room and get's his blanket and comes back out and takes him from Luke and grab's his bottle and goes to sit out in the livingroom on the couch with him and feed's him

William scrunches his blanket to his face and drink's his bottle letting his eyes droop slowly with Lorelai stroking his head and face

''ok I'm going to go and close up the diner then I will be home after he is asleep probably'' Luke says

''ok why don't you say goodnight to him now before he falls asleep for the night'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says

''night buddy'' Luke says and kisses his forehead

''ok I will see you later tonight'' he tell's Lorelai

''ok bye hun'' Lorelai says

Luke leave's the house

Lorelai continue's to feed the sleepy baby on the couch until he is fast asleep and then goes to put him in his crib and turn's off the light's downstair's and goes upstair's and get's ready for bed and crawl's into bed with a book 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When the kid's get home they walk into the house

''ok I should probably get these pie's in the fridge'' Rory says

''yea'' Logan says

''ok I'm going to go read then go to bed

''ok g-night April'' Rory says

''night April'' Logan says

''night'' April says and goes into Rory's old room quitely

''come on'' Rory says after she put's the pie's in the frdge

''where we going?'' Logan asks her

''livingroom'' Rory tell's him

''ok'' he says

Rory takes him into the livingroom and they sit on the couch and kiss for a little while until they hear Luke's truck's door close they pull away fast

Luke comes into the house

''hey Luke'' Rory says

''hey guy's is April asleep'' he asks

''no she's reading I think'' Rory tell's him

''oh ok well I'm going to bed night guy's'' Luke says

''night Luke'' Rory says

''night Luke'' Logan says

Luke goes upstair's

Logan and Rory continue to make out on the couch 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Upstair's Luke is getting ready for bed in the bathroom talking to Lorelai

''you know when I walked in the kid's we're very close on the couch'' Luke tell's her

''so they are old enough that they can kiss and make out a little bit'' Lorelai says

''ok sorry'' he says

''ok well I'm tired g-night babe'' she says and kisses him

''night'' he says and turn's off the light

a little while later Willim start's to fuss

''I got him'' Luke says

''no Luke wait listen'' she says

''shh William come here'' April says

Lorelai listen's on the baby monitor from upstair's and William stop's fussing

''oh yea she's going to make a great mom when she has kid's someday'' Lorelai says

''yea someday'' Luke says and looks at the ceiling and just smile's

Lorelai just stay's up until she fall's asleep

Luke and Lorelai fall into a deep sleep for the night 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the morning Rory wake's up on the floor next to Logan

Logn start's to wake up

''what are you doing awake Ace?'' he asks her

''shh I'm going to go and cook breakfast you want to help?'' she asks him

''ok yea sure'' he says

''ok come on'' she says

They get up and go into the kitchen and start geting thing's out for breakfast that they need to start making it

a little while later April comes out holding William

''hey buddy hey April are you hungry I'm making breakfast you want to help?'' Rory asks her

''ok'' April says

''here William you want to go to Logan?'' she asks him

''you want ti come to me buddy?'' Logan asks him

William hold's out his arm's to him

April gives the baby to Logan

''ok hun can you go set the table then you can help me make the pancake's,scrambled egg's, and bacon'' Rory says

''ok'' April says and get's the thing's out of the cabinet to set the table and does it then help's Rory put some chocolate chip's, and blue berrie's into some pancake's and leave's a few plain for William and her mom

Logan make's William a bottle and give's it to him and sit's him in his highchair

''oh I forgot about that thank you babe'' Rory says to him

''no problem'' he says

''hey can you pour some orange juice and coffee for everybody please'' Rory says

''yea sure'' he says and get's some glasses out and does it and put's them on the table 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rory,Logan, and April all sit down to breakfast

Rory gives William a small pancake with a little syrup on it and put's it in front of him on his tray and let's him mash it up and try it

''mmm'' he says as he puts a bite into his mouth

''is that good buddy?'' she asks him

''mmm'' he says

Rory just smile's and eat's

Lorelai comes down the stair's and into the kitchen

''mmm what is that heavenly smell good morning you guy's'' Lorelai says

''morning Lorelai'' Logan says

''morning Lorelai'' April says

''it's breakfast'' Rory says

''you made breakfast?'' Lorelai asks her

''we made breakfast'' Rory tell's her

''it smell's delicious and great'' Lorelai says

''well sit down and have some'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and kisse's William's head and sit's down next to him

''he's eating pancake's?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea'' Rory says

''and it looks like he's fully enjoying it too'' Lorelai says and smile's and fill's her plate and start's to eat

''ma'' William reaches over to Lorelai

''good morning baby'' she says to him and touches his hand to give him some attention while she eat's

''so did all you kid's sleep good?'' Lorelai asks them

''we did yea'' Rory says

''I did too'' April says

''good good'' Lorelai says

''um where did you guy's end up sleeping?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh on the floor'' Rory says

''oh ok'' Lorelai says

''ou know we do have air mattress's that you guy's could of blown up so you could of slept more comfortable'' Lorelai tell's her

''we well know for next time right and it was fine it was no problem/big deal right hunnie?'' she says to Logan

''no not at all'' Logan says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''so sweetie did you have a good time at the Hya Bale Maze last night what did you do after?'' Lorelai asks April

''we went to Weston's to get some ice cream and pie'' April tell's her

''oh by the way there's some pie's in the fridge for you'' Rory tell's her

''ok thank you hun'' Lorelai says

They all continue eating 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After breakfast

''ok we should probaly get back to Campus'' she says to Logan

''but it's still early hun'' Lorelai says

''I know but I have some work and stuff to do'' Rory tell's her

''ok have a good day hun'' Lorelai says

''we will bye mom bye buddy bye April'' she gives them each a hug and kiss on the cheek

''bye hun bye Logan

''bye Rory bye Logan'' April says

''see you later Lorelai bye April bye bud'' he says to William

''William can wave bye to your sister?'' Lorelai asks him

William opens and closes his hand

lorelai laughs ''good boy'' she says and kisses his head

''ohhh I love you little brother'' she comes over and hugs him gently again

''careful his hand's are sticky'' Lorelai says

''you ready?'' she asks Logan

''yea let's go'' Logan says

''ok bye'' Rory says

''bye Hunnie'' Lorelai says

Rory and Logan leave the house

Lorelai goes to get up

''no sit mom I got it I'll clean up'' April tell's her

''you sure hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea'' April says

''ok thank you hun I'm going to go and get William dressed for the day'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok'' April says as she start's cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast

Lorelai clean's up william and takes him out of his highchair and into the bedroom to get him dressed for the day 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lorelai bring's William out into the living room and put's him on the floor and put's the backyardigan's dvd in the player with William and gives him his cars,balls,blocks, and farm animal's to play with

''hey sweetie can you watch him while I go upstair's and shower and get dressed and ready for work?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure thing'' April says

''ok thank's hun'' Lorelai says to April

April sit's on the floor to play with William and Lorelai rushes upstair's to shower and get dressed and ready for work

after Lorelai's shower she rushes down the stair's

''ok sweetie do you mind watching him for an hour or two so I can go to work I have some thing's to get done then I will be home and we can go to the mall and have lunch and just hangout'' Lorelai says

''ok go hey can I take him outside for a walk?'' April asks her

''yea sure just be careful ok he probably won't wanna go for a walk though because he just ate and is probably going to be ready to go down for his morning nap n a little bit'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok'' April says

''ok you have my work,cell your dad's work,cell,Rory's cell, Babette's house, and Miss Patty's number's just in case you need one of us I will have my cell on and it will always be on/with me'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I got them they are on the fridge where they always are go we will be fine'' April says

''ok thank's hun ok baby give mommy a hug and a kiss she has to go to work now ok?'' she asks the baby and pick's him up and kisses his cheek and set's him back down on the ground

''ok I'm leaving now bye hun'' Lorelai says

''bye Lorelai'' April says

Lorelai grab's her purse and key's by the door and leave's the house and turn's her phone on when she gets into the jeep and pull's out of the driveway and head's to work 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At the Inn Lorelai walk;s into the kitchen

''Morning'' she says and pour's herself some coffee

''monring sweetie you look and sound happy'' Sookie says

''oh well yea I am'' Lorelai says

''oh yea how come?'' Sookie asks her

''well this morning I woke up to this heavnly smelling and delicious breakfast that the kid's got up and made this morning and we all sat down and had a nice family breakfast all of us together'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww that's so sweet and great hunnie'' Sookie says

''yea it is it really is I just wish that Rory could of stayed in the Hollow today so she could of hung out with April and I we were going to go to the mall after I get a few thing's done here but unfortunally she had to go back to Yale and get some work and stuff done'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh yea and whose with the baby now?'' Sookie asks her

''oh April she's going to watch him for an hour or two so I can get some work done'' Lorelai tell's her

''that's good that you have another babysitter around'' Sookies says

''yea she's such a big help to me and she loves William and William loves her and I'm glad that Luke got custody of her and that she's living with us it's nice to have another girl in the house again'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww hunnie that's great

''yea it is'' Lorelai says

''I just miss Rory so much I feel like I havn;t sene her in ages and I feel like a bad mother I forgot to tell her that Luke and I finally got blow up air mattresses for when they come to Stars Hollow and sleep over her and Logan can be comfortable but not they slept on the cold hard wood floor last night in the living room'' Lorelai tell's her

''ouch'' Sookie says

''yea'' Lorelai says

''well hunnie Rory will be graduating soon so she will be home after that so you must be excited about that'' Sookie says

''yea but not really if she gets she's gonna get a job and who knows where?'' Lorelai says

''you know she s gonna move on and this might be the last time I can really spend time with her like this'' Lorelai says

''aww hunnie'' Sookie say

''yea'' Lorelai says and just sip's her coffee and just looks at her

''well hunnie at least you will still have 2 kid's in the house to play with'' Sookie says

''yea I guess your right'' Lorelai says and smile's


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Rory and Logan fet back to Logan's apartment he unlock's the door and they walk in

''ok I think I'm going to go and take a shower and get changed'' Rory tell's him

''ok I'm going to go and get on the computer and check my e-mail and surf the net for a while while you do that'' he tell's her

''ok hey come here'' she says and kisses him

''thank you for coming home with me to Stars Hollow this weekend'' she says to him

''no problem it was fun and nice break to get away from here for a while'' he says

''ok'' she says and walk's away and goes to thier bedroom and get's out her clothe's that she want's to wear for after when she get's out of the shower and lays them on the bed and goes into thier bathroom and shut's the door and start's her shower

Logan sit's down at the computer and turn's it on and wait's for it to boot up and get's up again and grab's a bottle of water from the fridge and comes to sit back down and type's in his password and then goes into his e-mail and read's it then log's off and goes to get his ipod and sit's on the couch and listen's to music

When Rory get's out of the shower and get;s dressed shcomes back out into the living room

''hey what are you doing?'' she asks him

Logan takes out headphone's ''what?'' he asks her

''I said/asked what are you doing?

''sorry headphone's'' he says

''they work'' she says

''right they sure do'' he says and stand's up

listen I was going to go and go find and hang out with the guy's/boy's'' he tell's her

''ok have fun and be safe'' she says

''we will bye sweetie I'll call you later'' he says and kisses her cheek

''ok'' she says

Logan throw's his ipod on the couch and leave's the apartment

Rory watches him leave then get's on the computer and get's started on her work 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later that afternoon when Lorelai get's home

''Hello'' she says

''in here mom'' April says

Lorelai hear's laughing and giggling

''hey April hey baby so I hear and see that everything went well'' Lorelai says

''it did he didn't cry or fuss once'' April says

''aww that's good that you kept from laughing and giggling the whole time'' Lorelai says

''yea it was fun he is a really good and easy baby'' April says

''I know'' Lorelai says

''so you almost ready to go kido?'' she asks her

''yea'' April says

''ok let me just go upstair's and change and then give William his bottle then we can go'' Lorelai says

''ok'' April says

''ok hun'' Lorelai says and run's upstair's and throws on jeans and a cute top then comes down and pick's up William and carries him into the kitchen and put's him in his highchair and make's and feed's William his bottle and gives him some baby food and a baby cookie

April make's herself a sandwhich with some chip's, some chocolate milk, and a cookie and sit's down at the table with them to eat 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

On the way to the mall the girl's are talking

''so you start Stars Hollow High year after next are you excited hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm excited but also nervous'' April says

''yea your probably going to feel that way because it's a big ajustment and a bigger school but your are so smart and are going to do so great and come out on the other side an even more amazing you'' Lorelai says

''thank's'' April says

''so do you really think I can do it?'' April asks her

''oh yea I bet you a dollar'' Lorelai says

''a dollar that's all my future is worth a dollar?'' April asks her

''well no but you are so smart and you can do anything you want as long as you remain a woman'' Lorelai says

''maybe I will be a brain surgeon I like science or maybe I will be a historian and study history and stuff'' April says

''that sound's good'' Lorelai says and smile's

a little while later they finally pull into the parkinglot at the mall and park the jeep and get out of the jeep and Lorelai get's William's carriage out of the trunk and set's it up then get's William out of his carseat and put's him in the carriage and lock's up the jeep

''you ready hun?'' Lorelai asks

''yea let's go'' April says

''ok'' Lorelai says

The girl's head into the mall 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After shopping for a little while Lorelai and April take a break

''Ma'' William says

''what baby?'' she asks him

William point's to the little children's play area in the middle of the mall

''ok buddy we'll go over there here hunnie you want to go to and get an ice cream or something?'' she asks her and gives her a $20

''thank's mom'' April says

''go I will be over there with him'' she says

''ok'' April says

''Ma'' William says and shakes the carriage

''ok...ok baby we're going over there right now relax'' she says

April goes to get an ice cream and Lorelai take's William over to the play area and get's him out of the carriage and let's him play

April comes over a few minute's later

''hey what kind of ice cream did you get?'' Lorelai asks her

''cotton candy'' April says

''yum'' Lorelai says

William comes over and hit;s April on her thigh and open;s his mouth

'' can I give him some?'' April asks Lorelai

''yea maybe just a bite hun'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok here buddy'' April says and let's him have a bite

''mmm'' he says and swallow's it and open's his mouth again

''noo buddy that's April's I think he want's some can you watch him for a minute while I go over and get home some?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure mom'' April says

'ok be right back'' Lorelai says and get's up and goes to get William some ice cream then comes back over and put's William in his carriage and feed's him his ice crwam 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

''mmm'' William says

''is that good baby?'' Lorelai asks him and laughs

''mmm'' William says and hit's his tray infront of him happily and squeal's for more.

''ok hold on mommy will give you more she give's him another bite.

William finishes his ice cream.

''so do you want to shop a bite more do you have anywhere else you wan tto go or are you done?'' Lorelai asks April

''nope I'm done we can go.'' she tels ok

''ok'' Lorelai says

William start's to get fussy

''perfect timing ok baby we're going home right now mommy will get you out of the carriage in a few minute's I know your hungry and tired.'' she says

The girl's walk to the jeep with William flaiing his arms and crying.

Lorelai get's William in the jeep in his car seat and gives him his pacifer and blankey.

''ok baby here settle down.'' she strokes his face then kises his head

William settles down and closes his eyes and hold's his blanket to his face.

Lorelai and April get into the jeep and head back home to Stars Hollow. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When they get home Lorelai take's William out of his car seat and take's him inside.

''ok I'm going to take him upstair's.'' Lorelai tells April

''ok'' April says

Lorelai takes William upstair's and put's him and lays him down him in his crib

April goes to Rory's old room and sit's on the bed and read's.

''Hello I'm home'' Luke says when he walks in the door

''hey dad!'' April says

''hey where are you?'' he asks her

''in here over here'' she tells him

Luke walks over to Rory's bedroom ''hey kido''

''hey'' she says

''hey where's Lorelai and William?'' he asks April

''oh she's upstair's putting William down to sleep.'' she tells him

''oh ok how was your day together?'' he asks her

''oh it was good very fun we went to the mall and shopped.'' she tells him

''oh sound's fun.'' he tells her

''yea she's a great person and step mother.'' April tells him

''well good I'm glad your getting to know each other and are bonding that's good.'' he says

''yea'' she says and smiles

''so are you hungry kido?'' he asks her

''yeah'' she tells him

''ok cheeseburger's sound good?'' he asks her ''ok yea cheeseburger's sound great!'' she tells him

''ok great!'' he says and smiles and pull's some hamburger's out of the fridge and put's them on the counter and then start's making them. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lorelai comes down from putting William to sleep and comes into the kitchen.

''hey hun'' she says to Luke and kisses him

''hey William asleep?'' he asks her

''he is yeah.'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''yeah so what are you making?'' she asks him

''cheeseburger's you want cheese on your's?'' he asks her

''um yeah that's why it's called a cheeseburger.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''now are there some fries to go along with those cheeseburger's?'' she asks him

''oh sure I will just go back over to the diner and make some'' he tells her

''ok great!'' she says

''so I heard April had a great day with you and William?'' he asks her

''um she did yea.'' she tells him

''good thank's for being so great with her.'' he says to her

''oh no problem sure it was my pleasure she's an easy kid to please and make happy and is cool to get to know and hangout with.'' she tells him and smiles and sit's down at the kitchen table and just watches him cook. 


End file.
